


Kissing Captain America (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, NotLostAnymore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Victory Smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lays one on Steve following a HYDRA victory. Steve really doesn't mind.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Captain America (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kissing Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547948) by [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore). 



> Okay, this is just something fun I did for the author. It's also the shortest podfic I've recorded, although it took me a few tries to get it right and stop stumbling. Hope you enjoy, and let me know if anything goes wrong. :D

Podfic of 'Kissing Captain America' by NotLostAnymore.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/fhoyf/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2B-Kissing%2BCaptain%2BAmerica%2B-%2BNotLostAnymore.mp3) (3.40MBs)

**Length** : 03:43


End file.
